Celestia Nightshade
by myra-is-a-tactician
Summary: I have been a member of Sabertooth for the past seven years. I was there to see the guild grow strong, but all in the wrong ways. With the former Guild Master, Jiemma, and his manipulative daughter gone, the guild is finally free! Under the command of Sting, I watch, and admire, as he leads the guild to be built on trust and friendship and not on strength alone.


Celestia Nightshade

Summary: Celestia Nightshade, is the name. I have been a member of Sabertooth for the past seven years. I was there to see the guild grow strong, but all in the wrong ways. With the former Guild Master, Jiemma, and his manipulative daughter gone, the guild is finally free! Under the command of Sting, I watch, and admire, as he leads the guild to be built on trust and friendship and not on strength alone.

Rated T for language, blood, and suggestive content (it doesn't go into detail).

 ** _A/N: Hello! So this my first Fairy Tail fanfic!_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _~Seven years earlier~_

I bite my lower lip in hope it will ease the butterflies in my stomach. When that doesn't work, I immediately fiddle with the lace end of my dress. My feet swing nervously under one of the many elegant, plush sofas that litter the entire Nightshade estate.

 _What if I make a fool of myself? What if I don't get in?_ Thoughts run through my head _, Will I shame the Nightshade name?! What will Mama and Papa do then?!_ The last thought send shivers through my tiny body, _What will happen to-?_

"Good gracious, Child!" My mother's voice cuts me out of my thoughts, "Quit swinging your legs so hard or you'll bring the whole sofa with you!"

"S-sorry, Ma'am," I mutter softly looking away from her, afraid to even raise my voice to match hers.

"Good heavens, quit muttering for once! I can barely hear a word you say!" Her voice is ever so poised, "You are a Nightshade, and you speak with grace and strength in your voice. No stuttering, mumbling, or muttering. You remember why?" I can feel her looking expectantly at me.

"They show weakness."

"Correct. And why mustn't we show weakness?"

"Because we are Nightshades', and Nightshades' don't show weakness." I slump back farther into the black cushions.

"Yes," My mother said, "And another thing," She roughly pulls my chin to where I'm looking straight at her, "Look to the person who is speaking." I try not to grimace as she digs her long nails into my cheeks.

My mother is beautiful, even for her age of 43. She has midnight, black hair and light grey eyes that she got from her father. Her face is both sharp and soft at the same time. She has an hourglass figure and has a busty chest. I've heard a man on the street the other day say, "she could stop a train dead in its tracks if she wanted to with that body" (that man later got a punch in the face from Papa for staring at Mama's behind). What the public doesn't see is the hard face she gives to me every time I do something wrong, which is all the time. Like now. She also fits every stereotype of a nobleman's wife.

She lets go of my face, "Now remember your posture. Back straight, chin up and head forward, knees bent under your chair, right ankle is placed over the left, and hands placed in your lap," she does all the moves and I copy her. She traces my body for many mistakes and fixes them immediately, "Good for now," My mother says at the end.

A small silence passes between us. During this, my mother walks to the hall mirror to fix her makeup. It is done in its usual fashion: dark grey eye shadow, bold black eyeliner and mascara, finished with bright red lip stick.

In a simple way, my family loves the color black. Like, a lot. Our whole house has a different color scheme to go along with black. My room is black and purple. Evelyn's room is red and black. Anastasia's room is pink and black. Both Cole and Kato's rooms is blue and black with one darker than the other.

After a few more minutes pass before I break the silence, "Mama?" I ask cautiously.

"Yes?" My mother asks while getting her lipstick out.

"What if I don't-?"

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence!" My mother immediately swings around and points the lipstick at me, "Jiemma is an old friend of your father's so an acceptance is almost guaranteed. You have make an impression with your magic, is all. Now come here." She waves me over to her. I get up off the sofa and join her at the mirror. I share her midnight black hair along with her pale skin. The striking difference between us is my twilight, purple eyes that I share with only one person in my family.

Today I am dressed for the occasion. A cream dress with puffy sleeves and black lace covering the fabric that goes down to my knees. A black ribbon is placed around the waist and tied in the back with a bow. Black stockings go into the new black leather shoes mother bought me. To finish it off, mother places cream headband in my straightened to death hair. She fiddles around with bangs and my hair to wear it sit just above my shoulders.

I look perfect. I should be perfect, because Nightshades' don't strive for anything less. At least, that is what I was taught and raised on.

 _But that's not me_ , I think to myself.

"Oh, what is taking them so long?" My mother frets as she looks to the wall clock.

As if on cue, my father steps through the study's doors and nods his head, "Are you ready, Melaena?"

My father also has black hair but with brown eyes and is tuning grey. I don't get my eyes from him either. His beard is trim and precise. There is not a wrinkle in sight on his suit.

"Of course, Corbett," my mother says with a sweet voice.

My mother pushes me to follow my father. My father holds the open the door and shuts it behind me. In the study I am met with the stern eyes of a big muscular man. He has an impressive white beard and large red beads surrounding his thick neck. In the middle of his forehead is the Sabertooth Guild Mark. The Sabertooth Guild Master Jiemma is sitting behind my father's desk.

To the right, stands a girl about 12 or 13. She has narrow green eyes and straight, glossy black hair, with loops in it, stopping directly at her chin. Her eyebrows are arched and a smirk raises on her lips as she sizes me up.

"Come on along child, sit," The guild master's deep voice echoes through the room.

I take a seat in one of the chairs placed in front the desk. Jiemma leans forward and looks me up and down.

"Don't look like much, do you?" _Way to shoot up my self-esteem…_ , "I suppose it is fine. Go ahead, address yourself."

"Yes sir." Immediately, I jump off and shout out like I was trained to, "My name is Celestia Nightshade! Daughter of Corbett and Melaena Nightshade, I'm 10 years old and I am a Shadow Master! I want to join Sabertooth so I can show the world my power and strength! I'll take down anyone who shows weakness!" Everything inside me screams no but I hold the stern expression I have. All this is rehearsed, imprinted in my mind by my parents. This is not the way I really am. But I have to do this, or else.

Jiemma puts his hand to his chin and nods with approval, "Well said. But the real test is in your power. I don't usually recruit children for the reason of them being weak. But I owe Corbett a favor and, really, anything to shut him up a while. Since he praised you highly," _He praises me? He sure doesn't show it_ , "you will fight against my daughter, Minerva," He gestures to the girl beside him.

I stare at him baffled. I thought this a display of my magic or even practice on a dummy. But a fight? I've never been in a battle against another wizard before. And this girl, Minerva, looks strong.

"If you defeat her, you will be accepted into Sabertooth."

"What's with the face?" Minerva asks mockingly and places her hands on her hips, "Are you scared?!"

"No!" I say immediately and I regain my composer, "I just wasn't expecting a fight is all."

"Tch," Minerva crosses her arms in annoyance.

"Enough," Jiemma interjects, "Take this outside." He then gets up and heads to the glass doors that lead to an open space in the gardens.

I follow them to the gardens and I see my parents are waiting. _Did they know this?_ This corner of the garden is nothing special. It is surrounded by three grey walls that shadows most of the space, much to my liking. The longer wall holds two doorways that go into the study and hallway. To our backs are two smaller walls. It's not cramped so we have enough room for fighting.

Minerva stands about ten feet in front me, still wearing that stupid smirk. We stare at each other, neither of us wavering.

"Begin," Jiemma says.

I don't hesitate to attack first, "Shadow Punch!" Purple, flame like power glow in each fist. I run up to the girl and start throw punches. She dodges each of them with ease. At the last throw, she grabs my arm at tosses me in the wall behind her. Instead of crashing into the brick I whisper, "Shadow travel." On impact I melt into the wall's shadows. So long there is a shadow I can travel wherever I like.

Minerva widens her eyes after seeing me disappear, "What is this?! No fair!" I will myself to run to the longer wall that holds the door to the study and hallway. She walks into the part shadowy part of the clearing. _Perfect._ I will myself into the ground and I stick my hand out to grab her leg. She lets out a yelp as drag her fast in the direction of the opposing smaller wall. At the last second, I stop immediately and let her go. Full of momentum, her body crashes into the wall, enough to cause a crack. I morph back to my solid form, standing in my fighting stance. Minerva gets up with a look of pure hatred. Her hair and dress are ripped up and she is cover in scratches and blood.

"You want to play?" She wipes the blood from the corner of her mouth, "Fine. Let's play."

A weird orb of light appears in her hands. She does gestures and the next thing I know my skin is on fire. I let out the scream as I shake uncontrollably. The heat stops and I slump to the ground, trying to catch my breath. I don't get a chance as some unseen force pushes me into the waiting hands of Minerva. Her hand catches my throat and she forces me into the wall. Again and again, my body collides with the wall. All the while, Minerva shows a mad grin of satisfaction.

"Come on, Princess. I want to hear you scream again!" The girl says mercilessly and she holds me over her.

Everything hurts and I know I'm bleeding, even may have broken bones in serval places. My throat is dry and it's hard to breath. In a desperate attempt, I raise my hands and shout with all the strength I have, "Shadow Clap!" My two hands clap together and dark purple sound waves spread out. Minerva connects with the sound waves and is tossed back about twenty feet. I'm dropped to the ground and I stagger to get up. I lean against the wall and melt into the shadows. Here, I know I'm safe. I widen my eyes as Minerva gets up. Shadow Clap is one of my strongest moves, she shouldn't even be getting up. I need to end this now.

Race to over where she is standing. I morph right under her and at the same time I cross my hands in an X motion, "Shadow Claw!" The force of the purple X sends her into the air. I jump up to her height and use my next move, "Shadow Kick!" My foot lights up and I use the heel of my foot to kick her to the ground. She crashes to the ground and I land in a crouch. She gets up once more looking no different. If anything she looks angrier. I'm running out of options

 _I'm sorry Granma. I know you said I'm not ready, but I need to do this._ I spread my legs apart and bend down to where my right hand touches the ground and my left is stretched away from me and I close my eyes. "Shadow Master's Secret Art: Chaos!" Beams of purple light swirl around me. I open my eyes and stare directly into Minerva's. For the first time, I see fear in her eyes. I don't know what I look like but I must be scary. I lock on my target and all the beams collide into her one by one. This goes on for a while.

 _I need to stop or I'll kill her. Stop._ Nothing happens. _Stop! I said Stop!_ A piercing pain shoots up to my head and my stance collapses. But the lights don't stop. "STOOOOP!" My scream echoes throughout the clearing. Finally, the shadows stop. They disappear and expose an unconscious Minerva. I sink to my knees breathing hard. _Is she ok…?_

Breaking the silence is a slow clap, "Well done," Jiemma walks up to me, "You have showed strength and, for that, you have been accepted into Sabertooth."

A smile lights my face. _I did it… I'm in Sabertooth!_ I stand up immediately, "Th-thank you, sir! Thank you so much!"

"Yes, yes," He waves me off. He then looks to his daughter who has now regain consciousness and is sitting up, "For you, I have a very _special_ training planned for you. Come. Oh and Corbett, I'll send money for the damage." Jiemma leaves the gardens with a fearful Minerva following after him.

I laugh and spin in a circle until I fall back onto the grass. I gaze at the bright blue sky, happiness swelling up inside.

"My life starts tomorrow…"

* * *

 _~Present Day ~_

"…Tia. Tia!" Something pale and waving back and forth blurs my vision. I blink a few times and try to move away from the blur. "Earthland to Tia! Are you there?!" Yukino's brown eyes stare at me with a worried, yet curious expression.

"Celestia! Come on, seriously, are you there?" I blink at her confused.

I push her hand down in annoyance, "Yes, Yui, I'm here!"

"Just making sure. You spaced out for a while there."

"Sorry, I was thinking about something," I say, rubbing the back of my head.

Yukino arches an eyebrow, "Oh? Was a certain someone on your mind?"

My face instantly heats up, "N-N-N-NO! I was thinking of a memory!"

"Then what was this ' _memory'_?" She asks suspiciously.

"Nothing special, just thinking about the day I got accepted into Sabertooth," I subconsciously rub the black emblem on my right shoulder.

"Oh, right… that was a messed up day," Yukino says sadly.

"Well… it wasn't _that_ messed up…"

"Fine, have it your way… But you were thinking about _that_ 'certain someone' before, weren't you?!" She leans forward in excitement.

Again, my face becomes red. Look down and I say softly, "…Maybe…" Yukino giggles in victory.

"B-but really I should ask you the same thing! I know what happened between you and Rouge the other day!" I say louder, still red in the face.

Her eyes widens out of shock and it's her turn to blush. "W-what are y-you t-t-talking about?" Yukino tries to ask calmly but ultimately fails.

I lean on my hand and a smirk creeps across my lips. I'm starting like this, "Oh, you know what I'm talking about. That little adventure you, Sting, Rouge, and Lector went on to find Frosch. When finally found him, you were going to go up to him but then Rouge stretched out his arm to stop you. Only he grabbed something else…"

Yukino has her head down with her white bangs covering her eyes and her face very much red. "It was an ac-accident!" she exclaimed loudly. I almost double over on the table from laughing.

"Who told you that?!"

"A certain red cat," I say between laughs.

"…Lector!" She says under her breath. She looks over at me still laughing and narrows her eyes.

"Like you haven't done anything humiliating around Sting!" She retorts.

I lean back in my seat and cross my arms, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" She gives me her best I-don't-believe-you expression, "You were thirteen and Sting was fifteen," _Wait, she bringing up_ that _time?!_ , "You both were in the forest when you-"

"Ok! OK!" I launch myself over table and cover her mouth with both hands, "I admit it, we both have done equally done stupid things." I uncover her mouth and sit back down in my seat.

"You more than me."

"Oh, so you really want me to tally up the score?"

We spend next ten minutes bickering back and forth with the stupid mistakes we made. In the end we have a laughing fit. I finally find my breath and gaze over at my best friend, who was still laughing.

Yukino Agria. She is Celestial Wizard and incredible at Martial Arts. We have been best friends for the longest time. When I was younger, I was forced into "lady lessons" as my mother called it. I hated it. How I made my older sisters made it through, I don't know. Between my "lady lessons" and magic lessons with Granma, Sundays were the only time I had to myself. Every Sunday I would run to Yukino's house. She wasn't by any means rich, but she wasn't poor either. I remember the way she cried went I was sent off Sabertooth. You can imagine how excited I was to see her walk through the guild doors five years later.

"Speaking of the devil," Yukino says while looking over her shoulder.

"Huh?" I lean to look past her and see Rouge walk through the guild's main doors. The Shadow Dragon Slayer walks over Orga and Rufus's table with Frosch following behind. I lean back and see Yukino still watching Rouge. I giggle to myself knowing full well her "certain someone" is on her mind.

Rogue Cheney, one of the Twin Dragons and a fellow shadow user. He is also one of my closest friends, has been since I first came here. It was a bit of an awkward meeting. About two weeks in, I had used my Shadow Travel to follow him and Sting (I was not stalking them, just observing…). Rouge felt my presences willed me out the shadows. Sting freaked out about someone following them and not even knowing it. All was forgiven, Rouge even offered to help teach me more about shadow manipulation.

 _I wonder where Sting is..._

After a few moments he comes over to us. Yukino snaps out of her daze quick enough for Rouge not to see her staring. I give a small chuckle to myself and sling my arm over the chair's back.

"Hey Rouge," I greet the Dragon Slayer.

"Hello Celestia," He nods back.

"Hi, Rouge," Yui says softly. Rouge's face lights up a bit at her voice.

"Hello Yukino," Rouge greets the Celestial Wizard. They talk for a few minutes until I clear my throat.

"So where's the Master?" I ask.

"Master Makarov wanted him to stay longer," Rouge replies, "He should be back by tomorrow."

The Fairy Tail guild master wanted to meet with Sting for some reason. He took Rouge and Frosch with him and Lector stayed behind.

"Oh," I say slightly disappointed. Yukino catches the disappointment in my voice and gives me a knowing look.

My face heats up again the millionth time today. I suddenly stand up and the chair screeches behind me, "Hey, Yui! Remember when you promised to do a request with me?! Let's go now!" I drag her with me before she can embarrass me farther.

It's when we finally get up to the Request Board when I let her go. I star at the board, "You didn't have pull me so roughly," Yukino rubs the wrist I pulled her on.

"Sorry. But you really did promise me this morning."

"I know," She looks at the board, "How much do you need?"

I sigh, "I've already got around 75,000 jewels. I need a 100,000 for rent, but I'd like to have more for, you know, the future."

She nods understanding. We look for a few more moments, then Yukino quickly reaches for a flyer, "Look at this one!" She shoves the flyer in my face.

I take the flyer out of her hand and read it:

…

 ** _WANTED: A SHADOW USER_**

 **My shipments have been stolen time after time by bandits. The shipments they have stolen are small and are nothing that can't be easily replaced; but this latest shipment holds a very important merchandise for a very important client. I want a team of wizards to guard the shipment and make sure the merchandise is safely in the hands of the clients. The bandit's leader is weak against shadow magic so a Shadow User is a must on the team.**

 **…**

The rest of the flyer has the address of the client and reward.

"This is perfect for you! You know, with you being with a Shadow Master and all. Plus," She points to the bottom of the flyer, "the reward is 200,000 jewels!" Yukino says with excitement.

I smile at her excitement, "Yeah! I wonder why no one else has taken this job.

"It's kind of obvious. You and Rouge are the only shadow users here." _Huh, I never noticed. Shadow users that are not "evil" or in a dark guild are rare for any guild._

"Let's clear it with Marilee."

Yukino nods in agreement. Marilee is a short haired ginger with green eyes. She handles the bar and request board. We hand the flyer to Marilee and she stamps it with the approved seal. I walk Yukino to the doors.

"I'm going to go pack. I have a feeling this going to be an overnight trip," Yukino says to me.

"I might as well do it too."

"Want to meet at my apartment when you're done?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you later, Yui."

"Later Celeste!" She waves over shoulder then jogs down the path.

I turn around to go back in only to run into a solid chest. Grimacing a little I step back and find myself staring into the red eyes of Rouge.

"Oh, hey Rouge!" A wide smile appears on my face, "Sorry for running into you. What's up?"

"Are you and Yukino going a job?" _Straight to the point as always._

"Yeah…"

"When?"

"Don't know, an hour maybe? I'm packing then heading over to Yui's place after. Why?"

"No special reason… just wondering," He avoids me gaze and his checks show a tint of pink. _Oh my god, this is too great!_

"Aww, is someone worried?!" I ask teasingly.

He continues look down and not answer.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she gets back without a scratch," I assure him.

"Thank you..," He says quietly, "And you be safe."

I nod, "Of course."

After saying good-byes, I head up to the third floor to my room. Our guild is a bit different; we do have rooms but they used to be only for exclusive members. I was one them because of my family name. When I first started out, the dorm was paid off for two years until I was old enough to do serious missions. On top of that, I had a monthly allowance of 15,000 jewels. Emphasize the word _had._ In simple terms, I've been cutoff. Yep. All because I didn't side with Jiemma went he was kicked out by Sting when he took over. Both my parents and Jiemma had the same ideas in the way they treat people. With an iron fist and with great distance. Either it was their way or the highway.

So, yeah my parents are fiercely loyal to Jiemma. With that they expected me to follow the people who left when Jiemma did. They were furious when I stayed and sided with Sting. So now it's up to me to meet rent and pay for food and what not.

I unlock the door and shut it quietly. I head straight for my closet and get my satchel out. After packing three days' worth of clothes, I look myself over in the mirror. I'm wearing my signature look: purple and black striped long-sleeved shirt with exposed shoulders (proudly showing my Sabertooth mark), dark jeans, a black chocker and a silver-chained skull, and my worn-down red converse sneakers. My hair grew wilder and longer with my waves stopping at mid back.

Satisfied, I sling my satchel across my chest and head for Yukino's. I walk through the streets busy of Poinsettia. The town is in more of a rocky terrain with mountains and a desert in the west, forests in the east and north, and a beach in south. The guild is actually built on the side of a mountain.

After a while I finally get to Yui's apartment. I knock on the door and Yukino answers with her suitcase in hand.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yup," Yukino answers.

…

"Ugh, this is boring!" I complain. I stretch my limps upward as I lay on a crate.

"Now you're complaining?! We're not even 15 minutes in!" Yukino replies.

I check my watch and she's right. We are now in the last storage cart of a train heading to Crocus. We met with client, Mr. Ota, about the job. It's easy a job: ride the train with the first shipment to Crocus to get the rest of shipment and ride that train all the way to Magnolia. Then we were to hand deliver the valuable item to its owner. The train does take serval hours to ride but since we took the job late we have to ride the overnight train.

"Why can't we ride in the passenger's cart?" I ask.

"Because we don't know when bandits could attack. We have to guard this stuff, especially when get that item."

"I wonder what it is that we are delivering. The valuable item, I mean," I look over at where Yukino is sitting and she just shrugs.

I then hear a growling sound and I smile, "Looks like someone hungry." She scratches the back of her head.

"I'll go get some food, I'm starting to feel hungry too."

"Ok."

I get up head to the passenger's carts. On the way there, I hear a moan and a man in a train cadet's uniform. "S-sir! You really need to get off at the next stop! You've been riding the train for hours!" the man in uniform says to someone in the booth.

"Is there a problem sir?" I ask the man.

"Yes, but who are you?" the man asks.

"I'm Celestia Nightshade, a Sabertooth wizard," I show him my guild mark.

"Good a wizard. Maybe you can this man," he points to the booth. I look inside the booth and recognize the person immediately.

"M-Master?!" I say baffled.

Sure enough, the great Sting Eucliffe is laying in the booth. He's not looking so good. _Right his motion sickness._

"Master? Are you ok?" I ask full of concern.

"You know him?" The man asks me.

"Y-yeah. He's my guild master."

I guess he recognized my voice because his blue eyes meet my purple ones and he gives me a half smile. "Hey, Celestia… what are you doing here?"

"What am I? I should ask you that," I say trying to fight a blush. If you haven't noticed by now, I have a crush on Sting. A seven year crush to be exact.

He was about to answer when his checks filled and he went to window. A horrible sound comes after. _Gross! I don't even want know what the outside looks like!_ Cringing a little I decide to take action.

"Come on, Master," I sling his arm around my shoulders and wrap my other arm around his waist. I pull him up and he leans on me. _Geez, he's half a foot taller than me. And I'm only 5'6"._ I blush at how close he is.

"Call me Sting. None of that Master crap," he moans out.

"O-ok."

"Where are we going?"

"Going to where Yukino is. We're on a job actually."

"Huh, thank god you were here then. I would've been there for the rest of the week!" He chuckles.

I roll my eyes slightly. I guess you can say Sting and I are friends. We don't hang out a lot and talk on occasion. But I'm not close him as I am with Rouge or Yukino. I'm closer to his cat than I am to him. Yukino is always on my back about confessing to him. But it never seems to be the right time.

I led him back to the supply cart. After a brief explanation, I handed Sting off to Yui and went back for food. Sting unfortunately couldn't keep anything down. Before I knew it I fell asleep.

…

Bright light shines the windows almost waking me up. Somewhere in the distance I hear someone giggling. I try to stretch but something is holding me down. _Why is it so warm?_ My eyes open a little and I see a chest. I eyes shoot open. Sting is laying on the floor with wrapped in his arms. _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_ My face is burning up badly. _Thank god his is still asleep!_

I hear giggling again. I remove my gaze from Sting to see Yukino standing over us. I shoot her a glare but she keeps smiling.

"Are you going to help?!" I whisper yell.

She giggles once more, "Nope!"

I send her my 'I-hate-you' looks. She just keeps on giggling. Ignoring her, I try to wake Sting up.

"Sting…" I say softly and poke him a little. He stirs a little, but instead of waking up he pulls me closer and stuffs his face into my hair. If I wasn't red before, I'm a fucking tomato now!

I try to push against his chest but his hold is tight. "Sting!" I say louder. Nothing.

"STING!" I shout in his ear knowing full well about is sensitive hearing. His eyes shoot open and he push me away.

He clutches his ear and says, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"N-nothing! We're about to stop," I grab my satchel and hurry past him to change in the bathroom. I change into a black tank top and jean shorts. By the time I'm done, it really is time to stop. The three of us exit the train. We were about to say goodbye to Sting when he says.

"Is it ok if I stick with you guys? I'm kind of afraid to ride the train alone again."

"Yeah you can stick around," Yukino says cheerfully. Sting smiles in appreciation.

"So, what is your mission any?" Sting asks curiously.

"It's a simple guarding job but we have to make sure a certain item is protected," I explain to him.

"It's being delivered to Magnolia to night on the train. Apparently, his shipments keep being stolen but he really wants this to be protected," Yukino adds.

"Do know what you're up against?" Sting asks.

"No. Only that the leader is weak against shadow magic," I answer.

A big smile appears on his lips and he ruffles my hair, "Then good thing you're a Shadow Master, huh?"

"Yeah," I blush, "Um, let's find where the warehouse is and get the shipments." I jog ahead a little leaving a confused Sting behind. After a few hours of getting lost, arguing, and hitting dead ends, we finally come up to the warehouse. It's midafternoon by the time we get the shipments onto the train.

Once the train lurches forwards Sting lets out moan. Yukino and I laugh with each other at the scene. Sting gives us a glare which makes us laugh even more.

With a smile, I look out the window to the vast desert we are passing. _Hopefully this will be an easy trip._

That is what I thought before the cart exploded.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 ** _Hoped you enjoyed! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a review._**

 ** _Myra_**


End file.
